Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the presentation of digital content to users. More particularly, embodiments relate to loading and displaying pegged page objects based on predefined preferences.
Web pages may be accessible via different types of devices such as desktop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, and so forth. If a user is only interested in a subset of the content on a particular web page, the user may be forced to wait until the entire page is loaded before interacting with the content of interest. Such an approach may have a negative impact on the user experience if network connectivity is relatively poor and/or a handheld device with a relatively small screen is being used to access the page.